


drabbles

by Causteek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, drabbles collecton, season 3b spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causteek/pseuds/Causteek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles that I write when I'm working on my 750 words a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction done with no intent to violate any copyright laws as I make no money off of it. I hereby DO NOT give permission for this work to be reposted or used by any other outlet, including the original contents creators and/or media personnel.

Stiles hated sleeping. Not that he'd ever slept all that well, but now it was even worse. Nightmares flashed behind his eyelids every time they closed. Visions of his friends, dead or his father bleeding out because he hadn't been able to keep him safe, or even his mother, lying in a hospital bed when she could have lived decades longer if she hadn't had him. Her fraying mind only make worse by pregnancy and childbirth. The hyperactive child that he was he hadn't make it any easier, always causing her undue stress with his antics. Nightmares were his enemy.


	2. The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction done with no intent to violate any copyright laws as I make no money off of it. I hereby DO NOT give permission for this work to be reposted or used by any other outlet, including the original contents creators and/or media personnel.

Scott didn't have problems at night. Not like Stiles did. He didn't see the horrible futures that could happen. No, he saw all of the ways things could go wrong right now. Stiles could crash his jeep and this time actually die. Allison could be torn in half while investigating the latest death because she refused to accept help. Isaac could decide that he didn't like his girlfriends ex enough to leave the house and end up on the street, all alone. So many things could go wrong Right Now. How could he even worry about the future? Not him.


	3. The Past

Kate was everywhere. She couldn't even have a nice dream about Isaac without her popping up, killing him without a thought as she coaxed Allison into joining her in the hunt for werewolf blood. Kate had never cared if they were innocent or not, she had made that quite clear. Allison on the other hand, didn't want to kill people just because they weren't completely human. They had families and friends too. If they didn't kill anyone, didn't that make the hunters the real monsters? Maybe Allison was right, but that wouldn't convince the hallucination of her aunt to leave.


	4. Phone Call

Okay, this was ridiculous. His son was involved with werewolves. What kind of lunacy had taken over his town? Worse still, he couldn’t even deny it because he’d seen Scott, a kid he’d known since he was in diapers turn into… A werewolf.

His son wasn’t meant to deal with all of this. His baby boy was never meant to be mixed up in dangerous things. No child should be mixed up in this when they had already been through so much.

Coming to a decision, the sheriff of Beacon County pulled out his phone. He had calls to make.


	5. Breakable

This was beyond horrible. He couldn’t believe he was lying to his best friend. Stiles was human though, not one who should be put in the way of the fox shifter. He was only a breakable human who could easily be torn into just as his nematon visions kept reminding him.

Stiles was vulnerable, even more so than Allison. He couldn’t have him in the way and get hurt. The boy he used to eat chicken nuggets with in his mothers kitchen.

He couldn’t involve him here. Not in this. Not when he could already see so much death everywhere.


	6. Online Gaming Community

Lapis Lazuli! Again. It was like Stiles just couldn’t catch a break here. Who found this much Lapis in one mine? What's worse, he had yet run into any lava! This was getting more ridiculous the further he mined.

Damn this was a great game. Sometimes Stiles forgot how much he loved playing computer games. Then summers like these came along and he did nothing but binge game. This was the kind of summer he always looked forward to. Just the right amount of no supernatural creatures and just enough generated monsters to kill. This was why he loved summer.


	7. Paris

Allison loved Paris, except it always smelled like smoke. It was literally everywhere. You couldn’t go anywhere without seeing someone smoking like the adverse effects of cancer hadn’t been discovered. It was kind of amazing.

The city was beautiful and a great distraction from her brief sabbatical with sanity but did it have to make everything she owned smell like cigarette smoke?

Her father had thought the bustle of the city would help her sort out who she wanted to be. He hadn’t been wrong. She wanted to be someone who could protect people, rather than cause them more pain.


	8. Crash

The crash happened faster than he could blink. One moment he had been trying to see through the fog and rain and general shit the storm had brought down. The next he was careening off the road as he hit water too fast and hydroplaned. This would happen now, when his father was in danger of death by crazy bitch. It would of course be now that this kind of crap happened, not on any normal night where someone might be driving by. Not that Stiles could think that, he was unconscious before the jeep could even hit the tree.


	9. Dim

Sometimes, Lydia truly believed she was surrounded by idiots. Why kind of dim-witted fools didn't know a cougar was a mountain lion? Jackson should just be glad he was good at lacrosse because if he didn't make it in sports, she would drop him faster than his head could spin. She didn't need any dead weight in her life. She was getting out of this town the day after graduation. She could guilt her dad into buying her an apartment in Cambridge and easily win that Field's Medal. If Jackson was lucky, he might even make a good house husband.


	10. Futile

When Laura told him they were moving, Derek had merely nodded his head. It was all futile in the end after all. He had tried to be good and it had gotten his family burned to death. Why should they be moving away? There was no point.

Now, Derek knew the point. They had been safer in New York. Two kids in such a big city were hardly targets. They had been, well, not fine, but they had survived for six years. Now Laura was dead because he was too scared that she would leave to tell her the truth.


	11. Erratic

Stiles heartbeat was racing, erratic in sheer panic. When he had come into the hospital to look into the text sent from Mrs. McCall's computer, he had not been planning on running into the Alpha. Especially not Derek's not-comatose uncle and his crazy bitch nurse in the deserted hospital with Derek listening in on the phone as he died a slow painful death. His dad would probably never figure out what happened to him, how he ended up at the hospital when he was supposed to be playing a Lacrosse game at the school. This was going to kill dad.


	12. Loved

Allison's parents had always made it clear that they loved her more than anything. More than working a job or having money. Allison had never doubted that she was the center of her parent's universe. Her family was her rock and even through all the werewolf crap she knew that if it came down to it, she could talk to her mother about everything that had happened. 

But then, she couldn't anymore, because her mother was dead and she hadn't even talked to her when she had asked. Her mother was gone and she couldn't do anything to change that.


	13. Soft

Stiles woke up to soft hair in his face. Why was there hair in his face? Red hair, strawberry blonde to be precise. Why was Lydia here!? Why was she laying in his bed like she had been there when he went to sleep. Because she had most certainly not been there.

CREAK

Stiles' head snapped around. The door, he had to close the door. His shifting woke Lydia though, and before he knew it she was calling for him to leave the door alone and come back to bed. Something was wrong. He... he needed to... to...

Wake up.


	14. Hold

Hold. Release. Hold. Release. She let the arrow fly towards it's target. The titanium flash head wouldn't miss it's target at their feet. It would send the two rabid wolves back towards the school. She wasn't sure what her father's plan was but she figured she would help as best she could. One thing she hadn't been counting on was Isaac though. No one should have seen her, she needed to keep her involvement in the nights events secret. She would have to deal with him later though. She had to get back to the apartment and hide her involvement.


	15. Shackles

The shackles were messing with her head. Well, considering one of them was literally screwed into her head, that made a kind of sense. She couldn't feel the blood lust that her Alpha had talked about until he had screwed that awful screw into her head. Then she had only wanted to claw him up for causing her pain when she had finally escaped from the constant pains of epilepsy. Slowly though the anger spread, tendrils flowing through her body until she wanted to tear up everything but her pack. The full moon called for her to shred everything apart.


	16. Broken

Stilinski hated to see his wife look so broken. Laying strapped to a hospital bed so she didn't hurt herself during one of her fits. He hated the hospital. He had made a tough decision though when he came home to hear all the awful things she was saying her their son, about how it was his fault she was sick and she hoped he one day learned her suffering on his behalf. She had taken a risk to stop taking her medicine in order to have him after all. Stiles had just sat on the couch in time out crying.


	17. Precious

Time had become a precious commodity since sophomore year. Werewolves tended to do that apparently, not that Stiles had ever met anyone else that had to deal with this kind of shit storm. After all, who else had to deal with werewolves and kanimas and kitsunes and freaking spirits just during the first semester of their junior year? Who else had to learn a dead language to translate a bestiary entirely made of monsters you were almost guaranteed to face in your home town? Not even hunters had to put up with this crap. Supernatural storms were complete, utter bullshit.


	18. Odds and Ends

Grandma had lots of little odds and ends around the house. Nothing really distinctly banshee like but that wasn't going to stop Lydia. Her mother had confirmed that nothing like Lydia's dilemmas had happened to her and research had verified that the occurance of banshees was a distinctly familial trait. Her fathers family history had been a bust when it came to any sort of supernatural instances, so everything had come down to her grandmothers family. Lydia could only hope that this didn't end in her grandmother thinking she was completely bonkers. She could really use some guidance on banshees.


	19. Tea

One thing Derek would never share with any of the pack, no matter how close any of them got, was the love of tea he had basically been forced into by his sister. Coffee had never sat very well with him, the taste to bitter even with cream and sugar. His sister had loved it however, and dragged Derek with her to the coffee shop before their respective college classes. Because of this, Derek had stumbled into a tea addiction, especially herbal teas. Now, Derek wouldn't say he was ashamed of this per say, but he definitely hid his stash.


	20. Twisted

Kate knew some people would call her twisted. Might even call her completely bat-shit crazy. This fact had never bothered her however, because she did the things she did for a good cause. Werewolves had killed her mother without a second thought, why should she show them any mercy when they hadn't shown her family any? Especially when they turned around and started spreading lies about how her mother had been a fanatic, working with her husband to destroy all vestiges of were-kind. How dare they smear her mothers name, they would all pay for trying to destroy her family.


	21. Echo

The vault was worse at night. Even their whispers sounded sharp in the harsh quiet of the night. It hadn't helped anything when they dragged in their Alpha's very alive sister of all people. The extra person only made the sounds worse. Every little sound was amplified and when the alphas came in growling at the top of their lungs, everything seemed to echo off the walls until it was worse than a rock concert. The absence of the full moon put them all on edge too, so three months into their captivity, Erica couldn't take it anymore. She struck.


	22. Soothe

The soothing sound of family filtered in from the living room. His daughters, Laura and Cora, taunting his son, Derek, about some girl at school. His son had surprisingly yet to growl at them over this Paige girl. From father in he could here his mother clucking about something or other to his wife, Talia. Even for an Alpha, the fear of a mother-in-law was quite strong. His wife's younger brother, Peter, was of course cajoling the girls into further teasing of his son. He should probably go save Derek. It would only be nice of a father to do.


	23. Fight

Allison hated fighting with Scott. Even now that she and Isaac were together, it pained her to see Scott angry. He was always such a sweet person, it made her feel guilty for doing anything that could make those big puppy eyes sad. Maybe she could fix this. After all, it wasn't like she was the only one in her relationship who had feelings for Scott... Now to just convince Scott. Eh, that wouldn't be hard. Not if the hardcore sex eyes her boys had been shooting each other since day one was anything to go on. Ha, problem solved.


	24. Naked

"Never have I ever run around the woods naked."

"Fuck you, Stilinski."

Every single supernatural creature in the room took a shot of their intoxicating beverage. Man was Stiles glad he'd found That recipe.

Lydia set her cup down with a glare. He merely shrugged his shoulder in answer.

"You're the one who wanted to collect data on how alcohol affected werewolves."

She jutted her chin and continued.

"Never have I ever growled during sex."

Stiles laughed as once again, all of the werewolves had to take a drink. God, having Lydia as a friend was the best thing ever.


	25. Push

This was quite possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done. She really shouldn't be pushing her window open for a certain pair of werewolves to climb in tonight. Her father was in the next room, hopefully asleep, she shouldn't be taking such a risk when he could wake up at any moment to catch them. None the less, she opened her window to let the cold air in and sent off a text to the two of them. They were big bad werewolves, surely they could keep their senses open enough to not get caught.

Well, not again.


	26. Alive

Jackson Whittemore was a selfish asshole. That jackass had died and then suddenly been alive, BECAUSE OF HER, and then that stupid crap boyfriend had gone and moved to England while simultaneously cutting all contact with Beacon Hill, including herself, with absolutely no warning. That ass hat hadn't even had the decency to break up with her this time! How dare he try to pull such a horrible move. Jackson Whittemore would regret this, if it was the last thing she did. All she needed to do for now was find every single werewolf he would ever meet in London.


	27. New

They were moving to a new town, again. Kira was really getting sick of all this moving. Her mother had gotten a new job in town, and her father had found a history teacher position at one of the local high schools. God, she hoped she didn't have him as a teacher again, there was nothing more embarrassing. It always ended in her having next to no friends, if she had any at all. Add to that the training her father put her through to begin hunting when she came of age taking up her time. Yeah... she was doomed.


	28. Born

Laura was born to be alpha, everyone in the family knew it as soon as she had growled and flashed red eyes as a baby. The whole family had told the story of little baby Laura growling at Peter with absolutely no teeth in her mouth upon meeting him. Everyone had found it hilarious, even their mother.

When Cora had returned home, she had assumed that the powerful new alpha was her sister.

When she had seen Derek, whom she'd also hoped was alive, she had been elated, of course, but she knew, in that instant, that Laura was dead.


	29. Murmur

These days, there was a constant murmur in the background. No real voices, just the constant litany of call to wake up and whispers about doors. Stiles still wasn't sure what that was about or where his mind had conjured the thoughts that now plagued him at all hours of the day. Even Lydia looked at him like there might be something wrong with him now, and she'd been screaming her head off for months. Scott and Allison said their waking nightmares were nowhere near as frequent as his own, like maybe he had worse side effects for some reason.


	30. Devious

Peter was devious. Not one person who had ever met him would disagree with that assessment. Peter didn't even really try to hide it. He counted on his obviousness to keep eyes away from his deeper plans. After all, other devious minds were at play here, including that vet. It seemed the Stilinski kid was the only one to pick up on the wrongness that radiated from him. The vet was obviously up to no good, and Peter couldn't have him getting in the way of his own machinations. He just needed a way to get rid of the threat.


	31. Isolation

It's not like Derek enjoyed isolation. He'd never really liked being alone, his family had been huge and invasive, nothing was simply yours. It wasn't like Laura had suddenly become less overly involved in his life after the fire. She had been quieter about it but it definitely hadn't died down. Derek was very much a pack animal, so to speak, and the complete lack of companionship was suffocating. But, his baby sister was here, except she wouldn't talk to him. He had a pack, but they didn't trust him. Derek accepted he was alone now, but it still hurt.


	32. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some of my own personal theories about what is happening in Season 3B.

Stiles was so tired. When the Nogitsune had been in control, he hadn't bothered to sleep. Such a thing was useless to him. It was however, extremely necessary to a regular human like Stiles. Even without the Nogitsune in his head, he was hallucinating. He knew he needed to stay awake though, he needed food and water or he really would die. Being separated into two only made it worse. Hallucinations couldn't kill you but dehydration certainly could. Not that he really wanted to think about how his virginity had been used in a ritual to create a second body.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. I am now using a prompt table from here: http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html
> 
> I'm using Table A of 100 prompts. though not necessarily in order for the first 7


End file.
